Force Your Way The Sequal of Don't Be Afraid
by Tomoyuki
Summary: After their encounter in the shower, Rinoa suggested that Zell would come over again that night! But then a special guest arrives who wasn't expected to come home! This is the Sequal of "Don't Be Afraid": Finally chapter one is up!
1. CHAPTER ONE: An Old Friend Returns

Force Your Way  
  
After a long time of being passive and lazy (It's vacation for a reason) I finally wrote a new story! It's the sequel of "Don't Be Afraid" (as many of you kept asking for it!) where sneaky Zell, who was spying on Rinoa, Selphie and Quistis in the shower, has been caught and has got the spanking of his life. At the end Rinoa makes a 'new appointment' with Zell. This story tells what happens that night. Anyway enjoy and keep reviewing if you like it :)  
  
Tomoyuki Shiratori  
  
************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Zell took his cup from the table in front of him. The colourful tablecloth was playing hide-and-seek with the wind that brought an enjoyable and refreshing breeze to the people of the harbour of Balamb. A few kids were playing with a large kite on the beach, yelling hysterically every time the toy made a new move, soaring against the little white clouds that looked like candy flosses you find on fairs. The full, white bodies of the clouds cast shadows on the archipelago and painted the landscape in a pallet of gray and brightly yellow tints. But Zell didn't notice. He moved his painful ass and coughed. Those pearls were heaven, but you had to bear the consequences of the pleasure. His long fingers ran over the wet glass in front of him. Little ice cubes were floating helplessly on the brown liquid that wrinkled every time the blonde stroke the surface of the glass. He peeped once again at his watch. 4:30 pm. It seemed like ages before he would see Rinoa again. He sighed and drowned in his thoughts. If time was substantial, it would be an ocean of seconds that flooded the earth with its big waves that trapped human kind and chained them to the wall of history. It could torture you, flowing drop by drop, tormenting you as you wished that it would go faster. But if you were enjoying, time was quick and crueler as it passed you by with the power of 10 ultimas and the speed of a rocket. Zell grinned and licked his lips with his pink tongue. "Torture": he murmured and he smiled. His hand slid inside one of his blue- colored pockets. Through the furry lining he felt his dick getting hard. The cotton of his boxers pressed against the head and Zell moaned softly. His hand slowly wrapped around his cock.  
  
"Do you want anything else sir?"  
  
Zell opened his eyes and looked to the waitress who had taken his empty glass and had put it on a tray, printed with a large logo from one of the beers, Balamb was known for. Zell was blushing and he felt his dick go soft again. "No thank you": he replied and smiled at the young girl. She nodded her head and turned around gracefully, her long, brown hair smashing against her white shoulders. She looked at Zell once again before she entered the restaurant and smiled. Then she disappeared in the darkness that was trapped after the white-painted doorframe, waiting as a lion to jump on anyone who dared to cross the frontier of the doorstep. Zell grinned and his eyes focused on the children playing on the beach. The kids had landed their kite safely and were gazing at the large vessel that was entering the harbor. They laughed and waved at the crew who was standing at the front bow of the ship, enjoying the nice weather. A dark, lonely figure was standing on the bridge, his eyes focused on the Garden which reflected the fierce sunlight. Zell recognized the man and shook his head in disapproval.  
  
"You haven't changed Leonhart": Zell whispered as he saw how the young SeeD started to move down the metal staircase as the boat arrived at its destination. "Still the lonesome cowboy."  
  
Zell stood up. It was time to go back towards the Garden. He wanted to take a shower and sleep a bit before his appointment with Rinoa Heartilly. It was going to be a long night and although Zell wanted Rinoa very badly, he felt very tired all of a sudden. A black car passed the young fighter as he looked at the weapons on display in the junkshop. Suddenly the Mercedes stopped and the window of the passenger's seat slowly opened with an annoying, buzzing sound.  
  
"Hey Zell, how are you doing"  
  
Zell knew that voice and turned happily. He waved with his gloved hand and stepped towards the car.  
  
"Long time no seen, Squall"  
  
"Yeah, I had an important mission in Galbadia. A new politician wanted to attack Timber as he thought that a resistance group was planning an attack on his life"  
  
"Sounds familiar"  
  
"Exactly. Seemed that this front man wanted to destroy the new missile base that was built after we destroyed the old one near Deling City a couple of years ago. He thought that the Timber government was collaborating with a secret section of the Blue Army Troupes from general Bigs."  
  
"Bigs is general now?"  
  
"Yes, and he is leading a team of rebellions who are fighting for the independency of Tears Point."  
  
"I thought Tears Point was completely wiped away by the Lunar Cry and Lunatic Pandora?"  
  
"Well partly. But Galbadia troupes had occupied the area and made it one of their colonies. But the new piece of land was so prosperous that it was coming more and more a threat to Easter's and Deling City's economy. So these two cities agreed in forming an alliance to destroy Tears Point. As they felt the hostility, the government of Tears Point asked help from Timber. As you know, Timber is the biggest importer of Tears Point's famous energy crystals, used by the factories to provide electricity for the Missile base. Timber immediately saw the threat Easter and Deling had become, as an indirect attack on their own economy. I had to eliminate the front man of Galbadia. Mission successful."  
  
"Cheez the world has changed drastically! I though all problems were over when we killed Ultimecia?"  
  
"The world is a bad place, Zell. Everyone can stab you in the back. But it's good to be home again where you can trust your friends. How's Rinoa?"  
  
Zell blushed and looked at the big, gray stones of the pavement. He scratched his lower arm and turned to Squall again. The young SeeD, looking annoyed, was plucking at some pieces of black cords that came from underneath the leader bench.  
  
"She's fine... I guess."  
  
Squall grinned and opened the door of the car. "Do you want a lift, Dincht?" He asked and before Zell could reply, Squall grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the Mercedes. This sudden reaction surprised Zell completely. His feet didn't co-operate and hit the doorframe harshly. A painful expression painted Zell's face and with a loud yell he fell on Squall. Confused he tried to stand up again, but a powerful hand kept him right where he had landed. A leather glove was gliding through his blond strands and Zell felt a couple of cold lips pressing against his blushing cheek. He opened his eyes and gazed into the gray iris of Squall's left eye. His own mouth slowly opened now as he felt Squall's tongue pressing against his own lips. A wet, warm tongue explored the inside of Zell's cheeks until it found what it was looking for. Tenderly the red organ curled around Zell's tongue and the petit could taste the sweet delight of Squall's saliva. Zell moaned and pressed his fingers in Squall's black, silken uniform. The other SeeD breathed more heavily as his hand ran over Zell's spine until it disappeared inside the waistband of the blonde's big pants. "I missed you": Squall moaned and smiled as he felt the tight, white ass of his friend. He knocked friendly on the nicely shaped bottom and kissed Zell again.  
  
Meanwhile the car was driving to Balamb Garden. The landscape past rapidly behind the windows and Zell had the impression he was flying in an aircraft that was transporting them towards the garden, flying a couple of feet above the ground, to guarantee the best view. His head was resting against Squall's chest and Zell smelt the heavy perfume his friend had put on. He sighed happily as he heard Squall's quiet snoring. The SeeD had fallen asleep after his tired week and he was breathing controlled and smoothly, bouncing a warm wave of heated air and CO2 against Zell's cheeks. He seemed so safe and cute, laying there on that black bench. The blond boy grinned and stroke carefully Squall's strands. Suddenly he noticed a white package that was pressed underneath his feet. Curious as always, Zell picked it up and peeped through a crack in the white wrapping at the contents of the square object. His eyes fell on the black, majestic letters on the ivory cards inside. The smile that had enchanted him a couple of minutes ago disappeared from his face and the healthy, red blush vanished in thin air as he read the cards. A feeling of guilt filled his stomach as the car entered the garage of Balamb Garden and slowly exploded, tearing his heart apart, as he saw the girl in the blue dress that was waiting for her lover to return. The only thing Zell didn't know which lover she wanted to see.  
  
*****************  
  
Squall yawned loudly. Slowly he opened his eyes, his hands on an eager quest to find Zell's body, but apparently the petit blond had left. With a sigh of disappointment Squall yawned once again, stretching his body. His muscles were cramped and felt like they were defrosted after a long time being frozen. Quietly he stepped out of the car, staring at the girl who waited patiently a couple of meters away. The SeeD forced a little smile on his lips, but it looked more like a grin than a friendly smile. "Rinoa": he whispered and he walked towards the girl. The two lovers' eyes met for a second, but the contact was abruptly broken, when Rinoa spoke her first words.  
  
"Honey, you are back?!?"  
  
Was it supposed to be a question, or was it one of those clever statements Rinoa always made? Squall couldn't tell. He heard the surprise in her high voice while his eyes focused on the large, white cheekbones of his girlfriend.  
  
"I though I was going to surprise you."  
  
Squall's voice, icy and emotionless, echoed through the catacombs of the garage. The cement and iron construction, carefully hidden behind the fake- wall, didn't seem to absorb the words of these two youngsters, lovers but still strangers. Rinoa laughed.  
  
"Quistis saw you at the harbour as she came out of the grocery store. She wanted to call you, but she couldn't move fast enough with all her groceries. You were gone before she could even reach you. She phoned me immediately with her mobile phone."  
  
She told the story without much intonation or excitement; just like a tour guide who tells an anecdote about an ancient building. Meanwhile she waved her pink mobile phone in the dark air, inhabited by white ghosts who flew out of the lights attached on both sides of the wall. Squall pressed a kiss against Rinoa's cheek. His hand touched her shoulder for a second, but there was no heat to be found, there was nothing that bound these two people together. The long missions, leading the young SeeD far away from home, had brought Squall even more isolation. He treasured the silence more than anything; replacing his mother and even his lover. But something made him always come back to Garden, although he hadn't figured out what that attraction pole was. But every time he departed for another mission, he knew there was something missing in his life, something that made his blood freeze in his veins. A feeling that overwhelmed him on dark evenings, as waiting in a cold hotel was the only thing he could do. Settled in thoughts, Squall grabbed Rinoa's hand and leaded her inside the garden, his instinct knowing perfectly how to go. **************************  
  
The water poured down the showerhead. Zell closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the warm water flowing over his body. Helplessly the blonde searched with his hands the taps which glowed silently and dangerously in the fierce light that fell inside the room through a crack in the blinds. The water stopped and a wet figure boosted through the thin layer of white fog that inhabited the shower cabin. Zell grabbed a towel and dried his blond strands. The scent of shampoo surrounded the young SeeD as he collapsed on the wooden stool in the back of the dressing room. Carefully he dried every toe.  
  
"I thought I could find you here."  
  
Zell looked up. A dark shadow leant against the white door. A soft click broke abruptly the silence. Zell's eyes focused on the pretty face surrounded by dark strands and waved regardless of the fact that he still sat naked on the little chair.  
  
"I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen. I don't know why he suddenly returned?"  
  
"Because he loves you."  
  
Rinoa laughed and shook her head. Her hand touched the cold tiled wall and Zell saw the black-haired girl shiver. She approached the young SeeD and laid her hand on his bare shoulder. Her warm palm burned into his skin and made Zell dizzily for a moment.  
  
"Oh, come on Zell. I didn't think you were so naïve. How could you ever say that he loves me? The only reason why he came back to Balamb is to control me; I can't believe he still expects me to be a girl who is waiting in tears until her brave hero returns, to throw herself in his arm and give him a handmade sweater or socks, she's been knitting for ages."  
  
Softly Rinoa placed her hand on Zell's cheek and looked into his eyes. She smiled, but her expression was painful and her eyes were dressed in a cloth of sadness. Zell closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"So you don't know it!"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
The silence that followed was icy and it frightened the two youngsters. Rinoa slowly bend and kneeled down the little stool. Her cheek suddenly bruised Zell's, but before Rinoa could kiss Zell, he had already stood up and walked angry towards the exit, pulled the door open and disappeared. Somewhere behind him he could hear Rinoa yell his name, but he didn't go back. Pissed he opened the door of his dormitory and threw himself on his bed. Any minute he expected Rinoa to boost in his room, slamming the door against the white wall (leaving black marks on the pure wallpaper) and screaming all sorts of curses, but in the Garden nothing moved. Surprised by this sudden silence that sneaked upon him, Zell stood up. He hesitated before he opened the door of his room but when he heard the high sobs out of the shower Zell sighed and crossed the cold hallway and walked into the deserted showers.  
  
He found Rinoa laying on the ground. Her hair was all wet and looked like a black fan, spread out on the blue floor. When she heard footsteps the black- haired girl looked up and saw the blonde standing in the doorway. Quickly she stood up and made her away towards the door. When she passed Zell she nodded and tried to pass him, but the young SeeD was quicker and grabbed her arm. Confused Rinoa looked into Zell's eyes.  
  
"Let me go Zell!"  
  
Zell shook his head and pinched harder in the soft flesh of the upper arm of the young woman. He heard her breathing heavily. Suddenly her hand hit his cheek harshly. Zell smiled but didn't let go and he grinned evilly when she hit him again. Her hand left a large, red marking in his white flesh. Moving quickly, his other hand grabbed Rinoa's free arm and pinched her against the wall. The white towel around his waist dropped and fell on the wet floor, immediately absorbing the water that flooded the icy floor. Zell's warm tongue stirred Rinoa's lips and although she was resisting he felt that her panty was getting all wet and her breathing accelerated every time he tried to press his tongue between her red lips. Finally she gasped for air and within a second, their two tongues tangled each other.  
  
Rinoa sighed disappointedly when they broke their kiss, but to her big surprise, the blonde slowly pushed two fingers in Rinoa's mouth and pinched her tongue. Suddenly Rinoa bit in his fingers and the young SeeD felt her teeth sank in his flesh and her tongue sucking away the blood. Slowly he removed his fingers and kissed her again. Zell felt her body collapse underneath his own as he lifted her skirt and painted a trail of saliva around her swollen pussy. Her feminine perfume embraced the young SeeD as he bended down and slid his tongue inside her vagina. Gently he curled his tongue inside her and he felt how Rinoa strangled her long and slender fingers into his strands and slowly yanked at them.  
  
"Oh Zell": she screamed when she came and splattered her cum on Zell's face. "I want you." she gasped. "I want you pretending to rape me.!"  
  
Zell grinned. It had always been one of his wildest fantasies to do that. He always imagined when jerking himself off how he waited in the bushes outside Balamb Garden until an innocent girl came along. Then he would jump onto her and fuck her until she lost her consciousness. But now that Rinoa asked him to do this, he couldn't deny the feeling that he was a bit scared, but when he felt her hands pressing against the huge bulb inside his trousers, his animal instincts took over his thinking. Harshly he pushed the girl against the cold ground. He felt her arms slamming and scratching his back and a little trail of blood flowed over his shoulders and dropped on the white skin of the girl laying underneath him, whirling and biting. Angry Zell pushed her head against the tills and pulled off Rinoa's skirt. Her black public hair saw the white light of the lamps inside the shower one moment and where then blinded by Zell's blond hair. With all his strength, the young SeeD banged his cock inside Rinoa's pussy. Harder and harder he rocked, slamming his balls against Rinoa's thighs. The tight muscles inside her vagina resisted heavily and Zell felt them pressing against his eager cock, so he grabbed Rinoa's ass and inserted three fingers. This sudden reaction surprised the black-haired girl for an instant and Zell heard a silent scream underneath him.  
  
Battling the heavy weight of Zell's body, Rinoa came again, followed shortly by Zell. When he released Rinoa, the girl crawled onto his chest and laid her cheek against his cheek and sight happily. Zell could hear her heartbeat melt together with his own to become a strong drumming song. Rinoa smiled and pressed a kiss against Zell's throat. Outside the garden the rain suddenly fell out of the sky and the clouds welcomed the moon. It was 7:00 pm when Zell returned to his dormitory, in his nose the smell of sex. His cock was still hard as he thought about the pleasure that awaited him this night. He grinned and stepped inside his room.  
  
"Zell, I need to talk to you."  
  
The dark, monotone voice filled the room. On the edge of his bed sat Squall. Zell gasped and closed the door. He felt like an actor in one of those soaps, but he knew that any minute now the curtain for another chapter could be taken up.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Chapter Two will soon be up. Tell me what you think about it! 


	2. CHAPTER TWO: Imprisoned

Force Your Way  
  
Already the second part of the sequel to 'Don't be Afraid'. I had so much work for that bloody school, that it took ages to finish this chapter; but here it is! Well it is still rated "R" for RESTRICTED!!! You all know what that means now, don't you :p Have fun and keep reviewing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* CHAPTER TWO  
  
Zell closed the door of his dormitory behind him. A fierce lightening lit the room for a single second and blinded the blonde. As his sight slowly restored, Squall stood up from the bed and strolled towards Zell. As Squall passed the SeeD, a cold shiver ran over Zell's spine. Only a second later he felt the warm arms of the brunette around his shoulders and dark brown strands tickled his neck.  
  
"Oh Zell, what must become of us?"  
  
Zell sighed and tried to turn, but Squall's grip was too steady to break free. As a last effort to loosen himself, Zell turned his head and kissed his friend. The tight hug lost some pressure, just enough for Zell to slip from underneath Squall's heavy arms. He faced the handsome SeeD and his eyes urgently searched for Squall's gaze. But the SeeD just kept staring at the playful, black lines on Zell's cheek.  
  
"What's wrong Squall?"  
  
The brunette closed his eyes and for a moment it seemed like he was tracing the drumming sound of the rain against the glass roof of the Garden. Then his cold voice filled the room again, slowly mixing with the sound of the bells that echoed over Balamb Garden and announced that another hour had passed.  
  
"You remember! Remember the time I rescued you from that warden in the Desert Prison, after our attempt to assassinate the sorceress failed?"  
  
It sounded more like an order than a question. Perhaps Squall wanted it this way, but a metal click cut his sentence in two as Zell's alarm clock unveiled the time with its red digital numbers. It was 7 O'clock and in the hallways the sound of boots and giggling girls, relieved their classes had finished, walked towards the cafeteria to get diner and perhaps meet with their friends. Zell waited until the hallway outside his dormitory sounded empty. Then he laid his hand on Squall's shoulder and sighed.  
  
"I remember." "You do?" "Yes! "Why do you ask?"  
  
Zell smiled and saw to his surprise that his friend was grinning. Playfully Squall laid his hand in Zell's neck and slowly drew an imaginary SeeD- emblem with his fingernail. Zell giggled and kissed the young SeeD on his cheek.  
  
"I must have hit you really hard with that gunblade! I'm so sorry I did that. But you just didn't let go of me."  
  
"No worries. Perhaps my brain is knocked in its place, and thanks to you I don't have any headache anymore. But I still can't let you go!"  
  
Squall laughed and embraced Zell tightly. His hand glided over the blonde's shirt and stopped at Zell's waistband. Zell could almost drown in Squall's blue-grey eyes, so stormy and wild. His heart was raging through his throat and he breathed heavily. The other SeeD was kissing Zell's throat now and left a trail of warm saliva that was glittering in the light of another thunderbolt that torn the black sky. Then the silence came, icy and deadly. It had stopped raining. The only sound you could hear was the thunder, rolling on the beaches of Balamb. Zell tried to count the time between the lightening and the sound of the thunder, but didn't succeed as Squall suddenly glided his cold hands underneath Zell's shirt. The blonde shrieked for a moment, which made Squall giggle. A bit agitated, Zell pinched Squall in his arm. The SeeD froze one second but then smiled again and winked playfully.  
  
"So you want to play it the hard way?" he asked.  
  
Zell grinned and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah sure": he answered. "But first you got to tell me what the problem is? You wanted to talk to me and I know for certain you are not here to tell me about something that happened two years ago!"  
  
Squall dropped his arms and Zell felt a cold draught like someone had left the window open. Perhaps it was only his imagination, but still he felt there was something wrong. He saw how Squall walked towards the window and lifted one of the curtains. Darkness embraced the Garden and grew rampant on the many paths towards the Garden, like flowers in sunny Mai. Suddenly the clouds made place for a big, round moon. Squall's silhouette was twinkling and it gave Zell the impression that a fairy had blown some fairy dust over the quiet brunette. Suddenly Squall turned and Zell saw his eyes glittering. The moon cast Squall's black shadow against the deserted ground and every time the SeeD breathed, his shadow mysteriously danced with the blue tiles in an enchanting ballet of tints of black and blue, making pirouettes around Zell's feet. Squall's dark strands hid his face with a gloomy curtain. Zell wanted to approach his friend, but he stopped as he saw Squall pointing something in the sky. A lonely star crossed the galaxy and threw her last light on earth.  
  
"You see that star Zell? It's like me. It's searching its way home after a long journey. It holds on to memories it once had and kept, captured in the chambers of its heart. But thoughts fade more easily than you can ever imagine. You know! Things that happened only yesterday fled for the fierce sunlight of another morning and rest in the gloomy caves of our soul to be awaked by the light of the moon. And on the rays of a star they travel through time and space, until they find out where they belong, as a young boy becomes a man, as a man becomes old and prepares to die. And as his soul cast its final shining light, the man becomes a memory that soon will fade too, as he is destined to disappear. There are too many missions that keep me away from this place, from my friends! I'm scared Zell! I don't want to become a memory of a brave hero who perished in a faithful mission to protect the earth! I'm so scared"  
  
Squall turned his head and hid his face in the palm of his hand. Zell was speechless and stood motionless as another cloud let the moon disappear after a haze of white. As he saw something shining; flowing over Squall's cheek, he gasped, but he didn't know what to do. He wanted to give Squall, his best friend, all his tenderness and compassion, but something chained him at the floor. Something had trapped his legs and wouldn't let go. Frustrated and totally confused, Zell dropped down the floor. He saw how Squall's shoulders went up and down with short movements. Suddenly Squall burst out in tears and screamed.  
  
"Help me Zell! I don't want to loose you!"  
  
But Zell sad silently in the darkness of his room and waited, as he saw his friend cry. That moment Zell realized he had never seen his friend in this kind of condition, so helpless and fragile. His brain told him he had the power over the young SeeD and if he wanted to use that power affectively, this was his chance.  
  
"Why do you need me for, as you have Rinoa?"  
  
Squall stopped instantly with crying and glanced angry at the blond boy. His fist tightened around the white curtains.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Zell jumped up and slapped Squall's cheek as tears filled his eyes. Squall looked shocked and gasped for air.  
  
"Liar! Fucking lair! Do you think I believe your stupid lies?" Zell yelled and smashed his fist against the wall. Little white pieces of plaster fell off and slowly attached at Squall's black jacket. Meanwhile the brunette had closed his eyes and let go of the curtain. His hand slowly reached out for Zell, but the blonde avoided the attempt of hugging and stepped back. Squall's hand floated around in the gloom for another minute and then slapped helpless against Squall's legs.  
  
"What's going on Zell?" "Nothing, just leave me alone."  
  
Zell felt Squall pass him and turned to see him walk towards the door. The SeeD slowly laid his head against the doorframe and looked at Zell. Suddenly he turned, stepped back and crossed his arms before his chest.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on, Dincht!"  
  
******************************************************************* Selphie smiled at the cowboy who was sitting next to her. His hand strangled hers and Irvine kissed her on the nose, making Selphie giggle as a little girl who just found out her father had bought her balloons. The cafeteria was brightly lit by all kind of neon lights and in the corner of the big room a little fountain splattered playfully. Selphie couldn't imagine that the summer was coming to an end. The whole season, Irvine and herself had explored the many fields of the Balamb Isle and had laid in the long green grass, enjoying the sun who heated up their bodies until they exploded in a wave of passion and sexual enjoyment. Scarcely had she remembered the hot kisses on the beach, or her panties already began to feel all sticky. Her heart belonged again to that sweet odour of sweat and sperm of her lonesome cowboy; she favoured him above everyone, though she couldn't get rid of the annoying feeling of Zell's pectorals against her back, the blonde's sweet hands touching her breasts and pinching her sensitive skin and the pressure of his cock entering her body. She gasped and began blushing as she saw Irvine was looking at her. The brunette grinned and winked, making Selphie blush even more.  
  
'Did you have a nice day working out with the other girls?' Irvine asked, almost whispering.  
  
'Oh yeah, definitely. Quistis banged that T-Rex right to the ground and that new whip of her is just amazing!'  
  
'Hmmmmmm, a whip, can you imaging what we could do with it': Irvine grinned.  
  
Selphie laughed and slapped her lover playfully on his arm that was resting on the table and made a mess of the tablecloth. Slowly she glided her shoe off and before she even realized it, she pushed her toes gently against Irvine's crotch. The cowboy looked surprised for a second and then laughed at the girl sitting in front of him. He admired her that very instant for she has changed so drastically throughout the months they had been going out. She had vanquished her annoying fear of making herself preposterous while being around people and like Irvine once said to her; she finally got a good pair of balls. Pinching the table cloth he sighed happily as he felt her gentle foot pressing harder against his cock, squeezing his balls. Her toes made little round circles like she was tap-dancing on his hardened dick. His moaning was raising louder until the couple sitting on the right of Selphie's table looked disturbed and angrily at the pair. Irvine shrieked, producing a ridiculous high sound, as Selphie suddenly placed her full weight on his crotch.  
  
'Are you out of your mind!' the cowboy muttered and angrily he took Selphie's foot and pulled at it very harshly. Suddenly two big eyes stared at him from underneath the tablecloth as Selphie had fallen underneath the table by the sudden movement of the cowboy. Irvine started laughing loudly, attracting all the attention of everyone in the cafeteria towards him. Selphie, hidden by the long, squared tablecloth giggled, and glid vividly between Irvine's legs. Her long fingers followed the shape of his cock until they felt the cold metal of his zipper. With a short move, she opened it and in no-time she had freed Irvine's throbbing cock. Slowly she pushed his foreskin away and placed the large penis inside her mouth. Happily she began sucking it, moving her tongue over the edge of the big, red head. Her warm body pressed against the cowboy's legs, she began pushing one of her fingers in the gulp of Irvine's trousers, where she traced his heavy balls and pulled out one of his hairs, making her lover arch up.  
  
Now it was Irvine's turn to blush. Anxiously he looked around the cafeteria, afraid of being discovered. But at last the pleasure overtook him and he laid his hands in Selphie's brown hair and pressed his cock even father in her hot and slimy mouth. He felt his girlfriend accelerating her speed of moving her mouth around his sex and he was ready to cum.  
  
"You want anything else sir?"  
  
Irvine looked up and with it, a loud 'BONK' echoed through the cafeteria.  
  
"Auwsh!!!"  
  
A laughing Selphie appeared from underneath the table. She smiled happily to the waiter and winked at Irvine. "That will be all" she nodded and looked at the man until he had appeared out of sight. Then she took her empty glass that was still standing, as a statue that was totally misplaced in a field of red and white squares, on the edge of the table and emptied her mouth. The white cum mixed with her saliva made a milk-like potion into the glass. Irvine grinned, took Selphie's hand and together they walked outside the cafeteria into the hallways that led them to the dormitories. When Selphie passed Zell's door she sighed and whispered, barely notable: 'it should have been you!'  
  
***************************** Zell sighed stressful and banged his head against the wall. He looked angrily at Squall. How ridiculous, he had been imprisoned by the brunette for 45 minutes and still he didn't find the courage to define him. Suddenly a cloud of panic formed in his brain as he remembered that Rinoa would come to his dormitory room. They had delayed the appointment to 8 O'clock, because they both wanted to take a shower and eat something before meeting again, but that happy prospect was washed entirely away when Squall came into the picture. But what would his friend do if he found out that Rinoa had a secret date with him. Fear overwhelmed the young blond boy and he gazed to the brunette who had settled himself with his legs wide open in front of the door. Little drops of sweat formed at Zell's brows and he desperately wanted some fresh air, but the ice cold look of Squall made him tremble even more with fear as the brunette had left his post and came into Zell's direction. Hustling and bustling, fighting with his white sheets, Zell suddenly stood up. His mouth was dry and he could barely pronounce the words he wanted to say.  
  
"Squall, this game has lasted long enough. I demand that you release me immediately!"  
  
Squall stood frozen for a second and then burst out in laughter. He approached Zell and pushed him again on the bed.  
  
"So you truly think this is a game Dincht!"  
  
It were the first words he had spoken since he had posted himself at the doorframe, controlling Zell's mind for all that time, it felt like ages. His eyes were glowing dangerously and a little drop of saliva landed nicely on Zell's nose, as Squall pronounced his syllables loud and clearly. Somehow afraid of making the SeeD angry, the blonde just stared at Squall's handsome face. A mystical frown made his face into a sculpture that looked terrifying assured that it would know the truth very soon. Squall's hand took a strand of Zell's hair and without pulled him up. He pressed a harsh kiss against Zell's lips, who turned his head in disobedience. For a moment Squall didn't know what to do, so he turned around a looked at the door again. Then he sighed and sat down next to his friend. Tenderly he laid his head on Zell's shoulder and kissed his earlobe.  
  
"Please Zell, tell me. What's the problem? You know you can trust me."  
  
Zell doubted, but the lovely growling that the SeeD produced and bounced as a warm shower in his ear, made his heart melt. He couldn't resist that sweet gesture.  
  
"I'll tell you." he started and he swallowed the last bit of fear away. Suddenly a little knock on the door made both men look up. Zell froze and held his breath.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Chapter three coming up. uhm. dunno when, first exams!!!!! *all nervous* 


End file.
